


【卜岳】苏格兰短裙

by bluee1



Category: ONER
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 21:53:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16416662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluee1/pseuds/bluee1





	【卜岳】苏格兰短裙

这天像往常一样，经过一天的行程过后两个人都累到骨头散架，岳明辉洗漱过后便躺进了自己被窝，假装没看到身旁小狼狗看肉骨头一样眼巴巴的期待神情。  
“老岳……” 得，身旁的大狗狗蹭过来了，一只手揽过了自己的腰，还有往上摸的趋势。  
“干嘛呀别闹……哥哥困了啊，快睡。”岳明辉含混地嘟囔，把作乱的手从自己腰上拿开，用被子裹紧自己作防御姿态。他觉得脑瓜疼，自己小男友怎么折腾了一天都能这么精力旺盛啊。  
“哥哥，我就是想问，你真的穿过苏格兰短裙啊。”卜凡不屈不挠地凑近了哥哥的耳朵。  
“唔……怎么突然想这个呀，快睡了啊困死啦！”小灰兔很烦，小灰兔不想回忆，小灰兔开启软绵绵奶萌吐槽攻势。  
“不是哥哥，那你要是没穿过你就是作弊。那不能让你赢。”卜凡的气息拂过自家哥哥的耳廓，不依不饶地阻止他进入睡眠。  
“嗯……就是……”他已经困到不想动，卯着劲想用意念把在自己耳朵边吹气的卜凡推开。他用最后的一丝清明回答道，“就是，研究生的时候嘛，有一次学校搞什么活动我跟人打赌输了……就穿了……好了睡了啊睡啦……”  
“想看。”卜凡亲亲哥哥的耳朵，“怎么能让哥哥穿裙子的样子先被别人看了呢，我也想看。”  
“哎呀好啦好啦下次下次，下次等周末就给你看……我睡啦……”岳明辉含混着答应。  
卜凡看着自己哥哥满是睡意的迷蒙的脸，亲了亲哥哥的眼睑，“晚安老岳。”转身按灭了灯。

直到第二天的时候岳明辉回忆起来，他才想起自己昨天都说了什么。他懊恼地想把自己昨天乱说话的舌头咬掉，卜凡一撒娇自己怎么什么都答应！都是他趁自己困到意识模糊趁虚而入，今天脑瓜疼了吗，疼了。  
一言既出驷马难追，要是假装什么都没发生，卜凡怕是要在床上把自己当肉骨头啃得渣渣都不剩。  
他一天都在躲着卜凡投来的热烈又意味深长的眼神，好不容易练习间隙大家休息，俩人在洗手间好巧不巧地碰面，卜凡在自己身后来了一句：“老岳你可别忘了昨天答应我的事啊。”  
岳明辉转头一记眼刀，刚想回什么，就看卜凡俯身对着自己耳语：“听说苏格兰短裙都得真空穿，我一想到你就真空着和一群同学站一起，我就吃醋。哥哥怎么补偿我啊。”  
岳明辉瞬间脸红，他慌慌张张地答：“我没有……我……”他语结到不知该说什么，支吾了两声然后逃出了洗手间。  
直到回了练习室脸都是红的，小弟投来好奇的目光，然后在看到身后气定神闲跟着走进练习室的凡哥露出了恍然大悟的神情。  
不是小弟，不是你想的那样！小弟一天天都被洋洋教坏了什么！岳明辉抓狂。

周末很快就到了，也是他们几个唯一能睡个懒觉歇一天的日子。卜凡被博文叫去一起买东西，岳明辉听着隔壁小弟和洋洋闹腾的声音，摇摇头躲进了自己房间。  
他隐约记得自己之前图好玩留了一些留学的纪念品，大概就包括那条……嗯，找到了，墨绿色格子的苏格兰短裙……

卜凡进家门的时候，家里俨然分了两个不一样的阵营。洋洋和小弟那边大概在玩什么游戏，吵闹声穿过楼板传进客厅，再往上一层楼，自己和哥哥的卧室却房门紧闭，特别安静。  
老岳不会是太困先睡了吧。他踏上楼梯，进了房间。旁边的浴室传来水声，他才明白自家哥哥是在洗澡，于是大剌剌地拿起switch打算玩一把马车。  
“凡砸……你回来了吗？哥哥忘拿毛巾了，帮我拿一下呗。”老岳从浴室里探出一颗湿漉漉的小脑袋，脸颊与皮肤被浴室的水汽熏得通红，看起来可口得很。  
卜凡应了一声，手里还捧着手柄，眼睛盯着switch屏幕，帮他取了毛巾就要递进去。等他抬眼，才觉得自己脑袋像是轰得一声炸开了，身体里有什么东西高速升温，心脏开始猛烈跳动。还管什么switch啊，他把游戏机一丢，大步踏进浴室咔嗒锁了门。  
“干嘛呀……又不会有人进来……”等真把人招进来了，岳明辉才知道害羞。他垂着头不知道眼睛该往哪看，手也不知道该往哪放。就看着自己的恋人走了过来，把自己堵在了墙角。  
“哥哥，”卜凡的声音已经哑了，“真好看。”  
卜凡进了浴室就发现了自己的哥哥穿着苏格兰短裙，两条笔直的细腿还泛着湿漉漉的色泽，上身则搭了一件配套的白衬衫，但早就被浴室的水汽浸得透明，贴上皮肤，露出了漂亮的身体曲线。盈盈一握的细腰，白皙修长的腿，通红的耳廓，含羞着不敢看自己的眼睛，哥哥全身上下都是致命的杀器，能让自己为之沸腾，为之意乱情迷。  
卜凡把岳明辉堵在墙角，一手钻进衬衫附上岳明辉的细腰，一手已经钻进了裙子，向上摸索。  
“哥哥真的没有穿内裤……真乖啊……” 卜凡贴近了岳明辉的耳朵，沉着嗓子说到。  
“嗯……你……” 月明辉被卜凡摸上去就软了腰。怎么办呢，弟弟的所有触碰都像是一个开启敏感点的开关，拂过就像带起酥麻的火苗。  
“哥哥自己弄过了啊。”卜凡的嘴唇亲吻过岳明辉的耳廓，随后逡巡到了嘴角。细碎的吻拂过脸颊与嘴唇，岳明辉抬起脸回应。身下卜凡的大手片刻不停地在自己身上作乱，抚过大腿根和触感细腻的腰背，岳明辉只觉得自己轻飘飘的没有支点，只能全身依靠在卜凡怀里。  
只穿裙子下身裸露着任凭爱人采撷实在是太让人害羞了，却又让人不自觉地沉迷其中。岳明辉一边害羞地想要夹紧双腿，却被卜凡的膝盖顶开，一边思绪含混地沉迷在情欲里。  
“干嘛啊哥哥，敢做不敢当。穿着裙子勾引我又想逃，你觉得我会让你逃开吗？”卜凡的唇略微离开自家哥哥的唇，唇瓣贴着他的脸颊道。  
“我……我没有……嗯……” 岳明辉含混地回应，唇瓣的震动蹭过卜凡的皮肤，卜凡霸道地追回了哥哥的唇舌。  
“哥哥不乖。”卜凡轻轻地咬了一下岳明辉的唇瓣，随后用舌头舔弄过微张的唇齿，大手捏了一下屁股。  
“唔，你……”岳明辉微微抬头瞪了自家弟弟一眼，却不知道自己现在这样有多软绵绵。这瞪的一眼里漂亮的眼睛含着无尽的春情，卜凡只觉得自己下身的热度又涨大了一圈。  
“哥哥你知道吗，你这个样子，我只想把你锁在家里……只能给我看，不许给别人看。”卜凡沉声道，“每天那么多小姑娘盯着你，还有那么多男粉，你看我有好多醋哥哥，你闻不闻得到？”  
“哥哥是你的呀，我这不穿给你看了吗，你乖……嗯……你别捏，啊……”卜凡的手在腰间捏了一把软肉，岳明辉颤了颤。  
“哥哥好敏感……怎么办呢，哥哥太好看了。”卜凡吻过岳明辉修长的脖颈，将衬衫纽扣扯开，吻上了哥哥的胸膛。大手揉弄着臀瓣，蹭过了已经精心扩张过的微张的穴口。  
“嗯……”岳明辉微仰起脸，浴室里无尽的水汽让他觉得无法思考，只有自己的爱人伏在自己身上的实感。  
卜凡叼起了哥哥一边的乳尖，用牙齿轻轻磨蹭着。哥哥的乳尖也依旧小巧而精致，在浴室的水汽里湿漉漉地坠着水滴，漂亮的胸肌附在骨骼上，是哥哥身上令人沉醉的风景。  
“你，你别……”岳明辉抖了一下，他作势想要推开卜凡，却仿佛没有一丝力气。他索性抱住了卜凡的头颅，眼睛里满是迷蒙的水汽，也不知道是浴室本身的还是情欲催使。  
“啊……”岳明辉短促地惊呼出声，卜凡的手指在穴口探进了半个指节，苏格兰短裙十分适合肆无忌惮地在温柔乡作乱，短裙被两人紧密贴合的身体压出了皱褶，但两人谁都没有管。  
“到，到床上吧凡子……” 卜凡的手在穴口搅弄，已经扩张过的穴口发出了隐约的水声，岳明辉腿根已经软了，整个人依在卜凡身上，任他为所欲为。  
“哥哥想到床上了吗？”卜凡哑声蹭着哥哥的耳朵道。  
“嗯……嗯……走吧凡子……”岳明辉脸颊坨红，漂亮的眼睛湿漉漉地盯着自己的弟弟，卜凡只感到邪火越蹿越旺：“你说的，哥哥。”  
卜凡架起岳明辉的双腿挂在自己身侧，自己的大手探过短裙拖住了哥哥的屁股。岳明辉的下体蹭过卜凡撑起的硬热，他羞臊地把脸埋进了卜凡的脖颈。  
卜凡俯身将岳明辉放在床上，扯开了自己的牛仔裤。内裤下撑起的巨物让岳明辉的脸颊更热了，尽管两人已经在一起了这么久，但每次到这个时候，岳明辉还是有些不自在。一想到自己的穴口一直在被那么大的东西进入，他就不禁生出一丝奇异的感觉。  
卜凡看着他，坏笑着往前顶了一下跨。岳明辉也不看他，微微不自在地撇过了头。  
“干嘛呀哥哥，你看，这是你的东西，你摸摸。”他拉过哥哥的手，覆在了自己炙热的硬挺上。  
“小坏蛋。”岳明辉咬咬牙，脸颊更加发烫起来，手却顺着弟弟的意思开始套弄。  
也不知道怎么就被卜凡带进坑里了，第一次见到以为是傻乎乎的弟弟，现在两个人却浓情蜜意地干着这档子事。日久生情是真的伟大，月老也是真的牛批。岳明辉这样迷迷糊糊地想着，却被卜凡送进穴口的手指转移了注意力。  
卜凡被恋人的手抚弄，兴奋到无以复加。他含弄着哥哥的乳头，手指在穴口进出着弄出淫靡的水声，恨不得马上把哥哥吃进肚子里。  
“哥哥我真的好喜欢你。”卜凡含吮着乳头，含混地说道。  
“我，我知道……”岳明辉红着脸喘息，手指绕过柱身侍弄过马眼，感到手中的物体又涨大了一圈。  
“我忍不住了哥哥……我要进来了。”卜凡亲吻了一下哥哥的脸颊，从床头柜里翻出套子，用牙齿撕开。  
他庄重地亲吻了一下哥哥白皙的小腹，然后把自己送进了穴口。  
“唔……”岳明辉被突然进入的巨物刺激地挺起了腰，被爱人撑满的酥麻快感泛过四肢百骸。  
“哥哥……你知道自己这么紧吗……” 卜凡被哥哥的软肉包围，一边轻轻顶弄，一边哑声说道。  
“嗯……你……太满了……” 岳明辉被弟弟的大家伙顶弄得说不出话来，只觉得自己被涨满了。被心爱的人进入的快感充溢着大脑，他忍不住地大声喘息。

“哥哥……唔……你怎么，这么性感……我好爱你……”卜凡的大手卷起短裙，另一只手抬高哥哥的一条腿，热烈地抽送着。  
裙下的风景分外迷人，小巧的穴口吞吐着自己的东西，在抽出时软肉还会瑟缩一下，卜凡看得双目赤红，恨不得把哥哥弄到下不来床。哥哥小巧的臀部此时就在自己身下，随着动作扭动着贴合自己，白皙的肌肤在卜凡眼前晃出一道耀眼的浪，卜凡捏了捏哥哥的大腿，倾身堵住了哥哥微张着的嘴。  
两个人的唇舌激烈地交缠，下身紧密贴合，穴口传出淫靡的水声，岳明辉抱着卜凡结实的腰，目眩神迷。  
可怜的苏格兰短裙已经皱得不成样子，随着动作上下摆动。  
卜凡的每一次顶弄都大力地钉到底部，岳明辉颤抖地承受着，只觉得脑海中有绽放的各色焰火，他不能自已地轻呼出声。  
“哥哥……”卜凡亲吻着他的胸膛，脸上泛起了一丝坏笑，“爽也不能叫，小心被弟弟他们听到。”  
“嗯……”岳明辉睁大了眼睛，手掌惩罚性地拍了一下卜凡的腰。卜凡却觉得这一下好像小猫调情，他加快了频率，感受着哥哥热情的回应。  
“听说粉丝叫你小兔子？”卜凡哑着声逗弄着自己的爱人，“哥哥你知道小兔子会……”  
“啊，你别说！嗯……”岳明辉红着脸摇头。  
卜凡一边大力地进出着，一边细碎地亲吻过爱人的眼睛，侧脸，肩膀，”我的小兔子，我的小猫咪……我的小月亮……”  
“哈……”岳明辉眼神迷离，他难以自抑地抓紧了卜凡宽厚的背。  
“看，小猫咪挠人了。”卜凡低低笑起来，享受着哥哥颤抖收缩着的的穴肉。 “你别瞎说……嗯……好快……”岳明辉被弟弟高速地操弄着，他不禁晃动着腰，迎合着卜凡的动作。  
“哥哥……叫声老公听听啊。”卜凡一记深顶，肉体碰撞声愈发响亮，岳明辉咬着牙关压抑着自己不要喊出声。  
“你……就知道这个时候……欺负我……哈……”  
“那不是本来就是在欺负你吗……是不是？不叫我就不动了啊，乖。”说罢，卜凡还真的不动了，他掐着哥哥的细腰，感受着难耐的扭动。  
“你……嗯……老公……”岳明辉自暴自弃地喊了出来，只觉得自己脸都没了，这个卜凡太过分。以后一定不能这么依着他，饿他几天看他怎么办。  
但这种时候想什么都晚了，卜凡大概被苏格兰短裙的惊喜刺激得不轻，大概得尽兴了才会放过自己吧。  
其实自己何尝不喜欢被自己迷得陷入疯狂境地的卜凡呢……  
卜凡收到回应，更加快速地抽送了起来。空气中萦绕着淫靡的水声还有岳明辉难耐的喘息，大腿被压到最大限度，下体暴露在空气里，岳明辉只觉得要承受不住了。  
“唔……”哥哥颤抖着射了出来，穴口收缩着夹紧了自己的硬挺，卜凡觉得魂都要没了。“哥哥爽吗……”  
但他却没得到任何来自哥哥的回应，岳明辉已经被巨大的快感冲击得说不出话，眼角都湿了。  
“我的傻老岳。我爱你。”卜凡亲吻着爱人的唇角，释放了出来。他轻轻地抱住了自己的哥哥，柔情蜜意地与他唇舌交缠。  
那条苏格兰短裙怕是永久报废了，已经沾上了各种液体，皱巴巴地被扔在一旁。  
但这对恋人不会在乎的。  
只是，在天亮前按着哥哥来了好几发的卜凡想到，完蛋了，哥哥怕是又要和自己冷战几天……但是吃小兔子吃到尽兴的自己，现在是不会停的。


End file.
